Falsches Vertrauen
by Mirvanda
Summary: Oh nein, ich hasse summarys! Tief Luft holen.... Also, es geht um zwei Mädchen (Zwillinge) die unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Beide kommen nach Hogwarts, doch eine spielt ein falsches Spiel....
1. Einführung

Falsches Vertrauen  
  
Puh, das ist meine erste Geschichte, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch (mir gefällt sie nämlich nicht, dabei habe ich gerade erst mal das erste Kapitel geschafft.) Ich hoffe ich bekomme viele Reviews (auch Kritik ist erwünscht)  
Anmerkung: Nix gehört mir (außer vielleicht Galenia und Fiona), alles gehört J.K.Rowling (leider *heul*). Außerdem verdiene ich an der Geschichte gar nix.   
  
Und jetzt, wünsch ich euch fiel Spaß (wenn man an der Geschichte überhaupt Spaß haben kann *sehrkritischbin*)!   
  
Einführung  
  
"Fiona, beeil dich bitte! Deine Schwester ist auch schon fertig!"  
"Ja, ich beeile mich schon!"  
Dumbledore seufzte. Er sah zu Galenia und dann zu Fiona, die gerade die Treppe herunterkam. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich ob es richtig war, jeden eine zweite Chance zu geben. Die Schwestern waren gleich aufgewachsen. Beide wurden zu Todesessern erzogen - wie sollte es auch anders sein, wenn der dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich ihr Vater ist.   
Aber die Verschiedenheit der Beiden beunruhigte ihn:   
Galenia war schweigsam, hatte einen harten Gesichtsausdruck und ihr schien alle egal zu sein. Immer setzte sie den gleichen Blick auf, immer hatte die den gleichen Tonfall - wenn sie überhaupt mal sprach, was äußerst selten vorkam - und immer hatte sie einen neutralen Blick aufgesetzt. Sie schien kalt zu sein, gefühlskalt.   
Fiona hingegen war aufgeweckt, hilfsbereit, freudig und äußerst lebhaft. Sie achtete sehr auf ihr Äußeres im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester, die durch ihre roten, verstrubbelten Haare wie ein Wischmopp aussah.  
Und gerade diese Unterschiede beunruhigten Dumbledore.   
Er wusste nicht, wen er trauen sollte und eine, da war er sich ganz sicher, spielte ein falsches Spiel, nur welche?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter sah sich in der großen Halle um.  
"Hey Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", Ronald Weasley, Harrys bester Freund, sah ihn an.  
"Sorry Ron, aber ich war gerade beschäftigt...."  
"Ach, und womit?"  
Harry grinste. Ihm war klar, dass diese Frage kommen würde.  
"Ich suche den neuen VgddK (Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste) Lehrer."  
"Hast du..........."  
In diesem Moment ertönte eine Stimme.  
"Willkommen in Hogwarts! Bevor die Erstklässler eingeteilt werden, möchte ich noch etwas sagen: Wir haben dieses Jahr zwei neue Schülerinnen bekommen. Galenia und Fiona Riddle.", Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny zuckten bei dem Name "Riddle" zusammen, denn sie wussten ganz genau, wer auch Riddle hieß.  
"Für alle die den Namen kennen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "Ihr braucht euch nicht aufzuregen"   
Nach diesen Worten fingen die meisten an zu tuscheln: "Wie wir sollen uns nicht aufregen, was ist denn an Riddle schlimm?"   
Harry und seine Freunde blieben stumm.  
Unbeirrt fuhr Dumbledore fort: "Beide werden in die 6 Klasse kommen."  
"Also in unsere Klasse!", nuschelte Harry.  
"Kommt her ihr beiden.", darauf gab er zwei Mädchen, die etwas abseits standen einen Wink.  
Beide waren klein und zierlich. Hatten die gleiche Haarfarbe, die gleichen Augen, die gleiche Gesichtsform und die gleiche Figur. Trotzdem waren beide so unterschiedlich vom Aussehen, das die wenigsten sie für Zwillinge gehalten hätten. Die Eine hatte lange Haare, die ihr zu allen Seiten abstanden und ihr Gesicht, ihr bleiches Gesicht mit dunklen Augenringen, fast ganz verdeckten.. Harry kicherte bei ihrem Anblick. Zu Ron gewand flüsterte er leise: "Wischmopp!" Doch anscheinend nicht leise genug. Das Mädchen erwiderte keck: "Ach und du bist ein Kaktus, oder was? Und was ist mit dem Mädchen da neben dir", dabei deutete sie auf Hermine, "sie ist wohl kein Wischmopp, oder was?" Das Alles sagte sie so gleichgültig, das es Harry kalt über den Rücken lief.  
"Galenia, bitte!" Dumbledore sah sie scharf an. "Das war also Galenia. Dann muss die andere ja Fiona sein. Die sieht auf jeden Fall wesentlich besser aus.", meinte Ron leise zu Harry und Hermine, welche beide immer noch ganz rot waren. Ein Wischmopp und ein Kaktus, also wirklich.  
Doch Fiona sah wirklich besser aus: Sie hatte rote, lockige Haare, die ihr weich bis zu den Hüften fielen. Sie war nicht blass, sondern braun gebrannt und hatte rötliche Wangen. "Hi! Mein Name ist Fiona, aber nennt mich ruhig Fi.", rief sie fröhlich durch den Saal.  
  
Das waren also, Fiona und Galenia Riddle.  
  
(c) 2003 by Mirvanda   
  
Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen! Freu mich schon auf eure Reviews ^.~ 


	2. Schwesternliebe

Falsches Vertrauen  
Endlich hab´ ichs auch mal wieder geschafft. Das Kapitel habe ich seit drei Tagen fertig, aber ich habe es immer vergessen hochzuladen! *sehrschusseligbin*  
  
@ Leandra:  
Danke! *knuddel*  
  
@Lilth:  
Dumbledore finde ich auch ihrgendwie zu wenig dumbledorig *g* Der benimmt sich ihrgendwie eher etwas wie Mc Gonagall. Aber ändern kann ich das net. Mir fällt einfach nicht ein, wie ich das mehr machen sollte, dann geht alles kaputt. Deshalb lass ich es lieber so.......  
Auf jeden Fall: Danke für das Review!  
  
So und nun geht es endlich weiter:  
Schwesternliebe  
Prof. Mc Gonagall kam herbeigeeilt und stellte den Stuhl mit dem sprechendem Hut in die Mitte. Der Hut öffnete einen Riss über der Krempe, ein Mund bildete sich, und er fing an zu singen:  
  
Lange Zeit, die ist vergangen,  
Seit die Gründer von uns gegangen.  
Der Erste Gründer hieß Gryffindor,  
Er zog die Mutigen allen andern vor.  
Feigheit war für ihn eine Sünde,  
Tapferkeit und Mut waren seine Gründe.  
Slytherin war jedoch sehr dagegen,  
Er ging auf ganz anderen Wegen.  
So schätzte er,  
Die List so sehr.  
Hufflepuff machte jedem Mut,  
Sie war immer gut.  
Und bist du auch so nett und fein,  
Gehörst nach Hufflepuff rein.  
Tust du dir jedoch beim Lernen nicht schwer,  
Und eifrig bist du sehr,  
so ist Ravenclaw dein Haus,  
Die anderen Häuser scheiden dann für dich aus.  
Doch jetzt, habt nur Mut,  
Setzt mich auf, euren sprechenden Hut.  
(HILFE! Was hab´ ich nur angestellt? Oh je, dieses Lied. ^^°)  
  
"Als erstes unsere älteren Neuzugänge:  
Fiona Riddle!"  
Fiona schluckte und stand langsam auf. Sie war ein wenig blasser um die Nase geworden. Fast schon grünlich. Zittrig setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl. Nach etwa einer halben Minute, verkündete der Hut: "GRYFFINDOR"  
Die Gryffindors fingen an zu klatschen. Einige pfiffen sogar.  
"Galenia Riddle, bitte."  
Galenia trat vor. Es wurde auf einmal totenstill im Saal. Das Mädchen setzte sich den Hut auf. Nach fast 2 Minuten dröhnte ein "Gryffindor" durch den Raum. Keiner klatschte, keiner Pfiff, keiner schien zu atmen; es war totenstill. Die neue Gryffindor schritt, und schreiten ist dafür der richtige Ausdruck, zu ihren "Haus-Kameraden". Als sie sich neben Lavender Brown an den Rand des Tisches setzte, rückte diese soweit es ging weg von Galenia. Doch diese schien das gar nicht zu stören.  
"Ähm ja, beginnen wir mit der eigentlichen Auswahlzeremonie.  
Bornett, Barbara!"  
Barbara setzte den Hut auf.  
"Slytherin!"  
Der Slytherintisch begann zu klatschen. Die Spannung löste sich.  
Nach zwei weiteren, wurde der erste - oder eigentlich der dritte - zu einem Gryffindor erwählt. Doch obwohl die Gryffindors sonst immer die lautesten waren, war der Applaus der Gryffindors spärlich. Die meisten tuschelten und schienen überhaupt nichts mitzubekommen. So wie Harry, Ron und Hermine.  
"Wieso gerade wir! Kann diese Galenia nicht nach Slytherin gehen, die hätten es verdient."  
"Ach komm, sie ist bestimmt nicht so schlimm. Seh dir doch ihre Schwester an. Fiona scheint Galenia auch zu mögen. So schlimm wird sie schon nicht sein!"  
"Das ist doch das gleiche mit Snape gewesen, Hermine. Weißt du noch im ersten Schuljahr, da hast du ihn auch zuerst verteidigt."  
"Tja, aber da hatte ich Recht. Snape hat wirklich nichts mit der Sache zu tun gehabt."  
Hermine sah Ron triumphierend an.  
"Aber seht euch Galenia doch nur mal an! Sie sieht schon so aus wie, wie......", Ron fiel nichts passendes ein.  
"...ein Todesesser.", beendete Harry seinen Satz, "Außerdem wissen wir ja, wer ihr Vater ist!"  
Was die drei nicht wussten war, das Galenia jedes einzelne Wort mithörte. Obwohl Harry sechs Plätze von ihr entfernt saß. Galenia hatte eben ein sehr geschultes Ohr. "Training", dachte sie und grinste in sich hinein. Doch gleichzeitig war ihr schlecht. Es tat weh so etwas zu hören, sehr weh..........  
  
"So, jetzt wo die Zeremonie vorbei ist, sag ich nur: Krimskram, quiek"  
Danach klatschte Dumbledore zwei mal in die Hände und der Tisch war auf einmal voller leckerer Speisen. Galenia aß nichts. "Iss doch was Galenia", ertönte eine freundliche Stimme. Fiona. Galenia wurde schlecht. Wie sie es hasste, dieses freundliche Getue, dabei war Fi nicht anders als die anderen, höchstens noch schlimmer.   
Und gleichzeitig dachte Fiona spöttisch: "Galenia macht´ immer alles kaputt. Unseren, MEINEN, ganzen Ruf! So etwas nennt man wahre Schwesternliebe"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galenia wachte am nächsten Morgen schweißgebadet auf. Sie hatte eine Vision gehabt. Eine wichtige Vision für ihre Vorhaben. Doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern.  
Visionen hatte Galenia öfter. Es war eine angeborene Gabe. Fiona hatte sie auch, nur Fi hatte sich nicht die Mühe gegeben, die Gabe auszubilden, wie Galenia.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit saß Fiona in der großen Halle. Als Harry den Saal betrat winkte sie ihm zu. "Hier sind noch Plätze frei!"  
So setzten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine also zu Fiona. Während Galenia, nachdem sie später die Halle betrat, wieder allein saß.  
Dies war wohl auch Fi aufgefallen. Doch als sie Galenia herwinken wollte, hielt Harry sie zurück.  
"Was...."  
Fiona sah auf Harrys Hand.  
"Versucht Galenia wenigstens eine Chance zu geben, so schlecht ist sie gar nicht."  
  
Also marschierten die Vier (Harry, Hermine, Ron und Fi) nach dem Frühstück zu Galenia.  
"Willst du mit uns kommen?", fragte Fiona lieb.  
Ruckartig drehte sich Galenia um.  
"Wir haben jetzt 10 Jahre zusammengelebt. Da solltest du, Fiona, eigentlich wissen, das ich es hasse, beim Frühstück gestört zu werden!"  
"Aber, ich wollte dir doch nur helfen!"  
"Ach HELFEN nennt man das heutzutage? Ich würde darunter eher NERVEN verstehen!"  
Damit drehte sich Galenia um. Fionas Augen weiteten sich und füllten sich mit Tränen. Dann lief sie weg und hinterher Harry, Ron und Hermine.  
Galenia saß stumm da. Oh wie sie Fi hasste!  
Fiona wollte sie doch nur bloßstellen! Fiona hatte doch mitbekommen, was Ron gesagt hatte und sie wusste, dass es Galenia gehört hatte. Fi wusste auch, dass Galenia zu stolz war um jetzt zu denen, die sie so gemein beleidigt hatten, nett zu sein.  
Galenia schluckte. Sie sah sich um und jetzt erst wurde ihr bewusst, das Fiona gemeiner als gemein war: Fiona hatte so laut gesprochen, das die ganze Halle mitgehört hatte  
Galenia erntete jetzt sowohl von Gryffindors als auch von Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws gemeine Blicke. Nur die Slytherins warfen ihr aufmunternde Blicke zu. Galenia sackte innerlich in sich zusammen: "Vielleicht hätte ich etwas freundlicher sein sollen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders!"  
Hatte Fiona wirklich versucht Galenia bloßzustellen oder wurde das von Galenia nur falsch interpretiert? 


End file.
